


Horns

by Thorns_of_a_Rose



Series: The Sound Of Love [1]
Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: Also he's going to be called Lydia for this work, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderbent OC, Leonard's a succubus, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_a_Rose/pseuds/Thorns_of_a_Rose
Summary: Not every love is normal, sometimes that piece of you is something otherworldly, but once you have the piece of you, you want nothing more than to have it stay forever.Hey! In her heart there's a holeThere's a black mark on her soulIn her hands is my heartAnd she won't let go 'till it's scarredTried to breathe but I can't'Cause the air she feeds me is damnedGot a touch like a thorn'Cause the girl she's hiding hornsShe got blood cold as iceAnd a heart made of stoneBut she keeps me aliveShe's the beast in my bonesShe gets everything she wantsWhen she gets me aloneLike it's nothin'She got two little hornsAnd they get me a little bit





	Horns

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [Horns By Bryce Fox](https://youtu.be/Q_NB5luxtic) a great song and a little reminder that there's a little demon inside you and the person you love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something new means more to those who wish to let it in.

 

            “I’m going to the card shop,” Elizabeth announced before she left, her parents always wanted to where she was going. She was just going to spend time with Orion, Braxton, and the rest of her friends, play card games like they have been doing since middle school, and just spend time together.

            “Do you want a ride,” her mother called out, she was always the protective one; even now that Elizabeth was sixteen, sure it was only a few weeks ago, but she should be able to take care of herself by now, at least to some extent.

            “It’s still light out, mom,” Elizabeth responded, “I’ll be fine.”

            In truth, it was going to be light out for a few more hours, it’s what happens in the height of summer, but you never know what you can run into out in the city.

            Elizabeth took her usual path to get where she was going, through the city streets and cutting across the abandoned factory lot. She took it as she would normally, thinking about her days, her ideas, her desires. Her thoughts drifted back to Braxton, the boy was sweet, but she wasn’t interested in him and she felt like he wasn’t truly interested either, but their friends had spent last school year trying to push them together, so he was still on her mind. Then again, so was Carolina, and ‘South’, and Winfrey, even though the last one was dating Orion at the moment; she was curious about them, and still couldn’t grasp why, school work didn’t exactly leave time for reflection on her preferences.  She was so distracted that she didn’t notice the people hiding in the shadows, until one of them snuck up behind her. A cloth over her nose and mouth and she was out in an instant.

* * *

 

            Elizabeth stirred to voices in a discussion, trying to move her arm made her realize she was tied up. She was unsure on the why, but the argument was still going, so she might be able to get out of this.

            “And what if this doesn’t work,” one of the voices asked, the deepness of it suggested that the speaker was male, “What if we went through all this work for nothing.”

            “It has to work,” another voice, this one more feminine sounding, said, “We’ve come too far for this to fail.”

            “Quiet,” a third voice ordered, causing Elizabeth to freeze, “She’s awake.”

            Elizabeth looked up to orange eyes and a crooked smile, dark hair flowing off her head, crimson dress clinging to her body. The way she looked at Elizabeth made her skin crawl and her heart race, whether or not these were for different reasons, Elizabeth didn’t know, nor did she really care right now. Her current situation a little too dangerous to be thinking about that right now.

            “Wha…What do you want,” Elizabeth asked, liking her situation less and less by the second.

            “From you,” The woman said, smile growing as she spoke, “Just you, more specifically, you would make an excellent host for the Mistress,” her hand ran through Elizabeth’s long, red tresses, “Now please stay still, you’re new life begins here.”

            Taking positions around her, Elizabeth realized she was towards the center of a summoning circle, pentagram engraved into the ground, the same pentagram started to glow as the chant progressed.

            “…Etet at sand nosiop ud a y li dnauq, eilof al ed a y li dnauq. Til ertov sand esirb essial suov, essetsirt al euqsrol. Riopsesed not ed dnoforp sulp ua, iardneit et ej. Ruoma’l ed mon ua tse tuot te…”

            Elizabeth found herself trying to stay conscious as the chant continued, like something was draining the life from her body, the last image in her head was the ground opening up in front of her, her last memory a monstrous screech and pained screams.

 

* * *

 

            She didn’t know how long she was out, but the clock said two a.m., her heart still thumping in her chest, but she was in bed, was it all just a bad dream. Looking around, she quickly realized this wasn’t her room, her shelf filled with the collection of figurines and collectible cardboard was missing. The bed was too large, like it was made for two, the only things she recognized as her own, were the bag and jacket hanging from the rack near the door. From the other side of the door, she heard a discussion, again she didn’t recognize the voice.

            “I just need some time- Z, Z, Zinnea!”

“I just need some time off, shit’s been too crazy as of late, I need to get away from it all.”

 “I know she’s going to be looking for me, can you just tell her I’m working or something.”

“I mean, if she lets me I will be working, sort of.”

“I mean that she’s different than the rest, she was the sacrifice, she wasn’t looking for trouble, it just happened”

“Oh please, after that thing with the singer, you’re going to lecture me on this.”

“Look, I never judged you and Casey, so I don’t know why you’re doing this to me.”

“Fine, fine, you can see her if this works. Also, I’m going to need some stuff.”

“Yes, that stuff, I’ll send you details later, I think she’s awake.”

“Thanks again Z, and don’t try to go too quickly on this, I’ve been stuck in the middle ever since the summoning.”

“No, I don’t know why, I think it was because it was multiple people at the time, but I’ve been like this ever since.”

“Yeah, yeah, look, I’ll talk to you later.”

“You too Z.”

            Elizabeth froze when the door opened, she didn’t know what to expect from the person on the other side of that door, but who she got was beyond her expectations. They were tall, definitely taller than her, but 5’6” wasn’t that tall to begin with, short, messy, dark hair formed a small nest upon their head. The eyes were the strangest, Elizabeth wasn’t sure what color they were, but even from the distance they glowed. Their body was muscular, broad shoulders, toned arms, long legs, and hips that seemed odd on a boy but perfect for any girl, a tank top and running shorts was all that kept their form covered. Elizabeth didn’t know what to make of this person, she felt afraid, curious, and something else, but mostly afraid.

            “You’re awake,” they said, their stare making Elizabeth squirm a little.

            The other person noticed her squirming, “Hey,” quickly moving over to her, trying to pull her into their arms, Elizabeth pushing them away, “Hey, it’s ok, you’ve been out for a couple of days. Try and take it easy, you’ve been through a lot.”

            Elizabeth felt herself tense, ‘a couple of days’, she knew her parents were probably panicking, they had definitely called the police by now. All this was going on and she was sleeping in some stranger’s bed, she wasn’t even sure how she got here. She moved herself further from the figure, curling in on herself as she did.

            “Oh god,” she muttered, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

            There was a hand on her face, causing to flinch a little, but the hand was soft, wiping away tears she didn’t even know she was letting out, she was so confused, why had this stranger helped her, how did they help her.

            “Why,” her voice weak in her throat, she barely recognized, “How did you help me?”

            The figure rubbed their neck sheepishly, “I mean, it was my fault you were in that position. It was the least I could do after you got put through that. I mean, I’m pretty sure they summoned me by accident.”

            Elizabeth was confused, she assumed the dark haired woman was in charge, and this person didn’t sound like anyone else there, was there a fourth person she did not hear? Wait, did they say summoned? She barely remembered the ground splitting open in front her and a monstrous noise, but did that make the being in front of her inhuman. Scanning the figure, she saw nothing wrong with them, no signs of them being otherworldly, but the tattoo upon their back was strange. It was some intricate design she had never seen before, but something was unsettling about the person, like how they’re eyes glowed in the dimly lit room, how the color up close appeared to be pure gold.

            She should be afraid, should be terrified of this situation, she was constantly told about the horrible things that could happen to her late at night, and here it was happening to her, but she didn’t feel scared, instead she just felt curious.

“What are you,” Elizabeth asked, against her better judgement, unable to deny her attraction towards this being, even as she noticed it changing. Their lips became fuller, chest grew to accommodate some invisible space unknown to either one, the being in front of her, once androgynous, seemed to change into someone specifically for her, her desire, one she wasn’t fully aware of. It was almost like something was possessing her, but she didn’t feel different, just acutely aware of something inside her.

            “I’m whatever you want me to be,” the being spoke, tone different than before, laced with something, a look in their eyes spoke volumes of want, “All you have to do is let me in.”

            “You brought me here, what’s to stop you from doing more,” Elizabeth was surprised by her own voice, soft, almost begging for something.

            “Well, they never completed the ritual,” the being smirked as she stared directly into Elizabeth’s soul, “This last part is up to you,” A shiver ran down Elizabeth’s spine, “Well?”

            Elizabeth paused, not knowing what to do, her brain was telling her, screaming at her not to do this, but her heart; it was just beating faster, drawing her towards the other being in the room. She hesitated for a second, “What if I say no?”

            “Nothing,” said the being, “If you don’t want this I’ll let you be, though don’t expect me to just go away. I plan on sticking around, even if you don’t bond to me, I’m sure I can find someone else who will.”

            Something inside Elizabeth flared at that statement, all she had to do is say no, but her throat tightened at that thought. Even though the rational part of her wanted to let all of this go, the rest of her wanted this, almost possessively.

            “I can do this,” she whispered to herself, the louder to the being, “I want this, I want you.”

            The being placed her lips on Elizabeth’s neck, “That’s a good girl,” knocking the redhead back to the bed, the being started to chant, Elizabeth pinned to the bed.

            “Sereimul sel setout sand rengiab es tairruop no’uq siasid et ej is. Leic el sand rertnocner em zenev, revel suov suov-zetiahuos. Sruetuah sed siaretuas ut dnauq ecnaifnoc siaref em ut euq ec-tse. Ruoma’l ed mon ua rebmot suov-zetiahuos.”

            Elizabeth felt like her body was on fire as chant progressed, a burning sensation she couldn’t pinpoint the origin of spread across her body. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. It should have been painful, but she just found herself heating up with each word.

            When the chant finished, Elizabeth could barely find her voice, mind still trying to work through the sensation.

            “What was that,” she rasped.

            The being chuckled, “That was just the first part, you’re going to enjoy what comes next.”

            Elizabeth’s mind was already clouded from the sensation that ran through her moments before, but that first kiss to her neck, straight on her pulse point, she was lost after that. The sane part of her brain told her that she hadn’t showered or shaved in two days, but she didn’t care as hands ran under her loose blouse, right along smooth skin, ghosting over her ribs. In a matter of seconds, her clothes were gone and soon, and so was her mind. She barely remembered the feeling of small bumps on top of the head of her lover, the sight of the design on their back glowing as the process continued, the idea that this being was something else. All these thoughts flitted through her head as everything else overwhelmed her and she slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 

            When Elizabeth woke back up, she didn’t even bother checking the clock, light was poking through the curtains. Slipping into the blouse she had been wearing, Elizabeth wandered into the rest of the apartment she was in, the lay out was simple, quaint, it felt weird that something like the being she had just gone through all of this with lived in such a human place, she expected it to be more… interesting, demonic didn’t feel like the right word, not after the near heavenly experience she just had. Her lover was on the couch, looking over something, Elizabeth couldn’t tell since all she could see was the back of their head. Walking up behind them, Elizabeth ran fingers through messy hair, feeling for the bumps she had felt earlier, wondering if it had all been her imagination. When she hit the bumps again, she realized the truth.

            “Hey there,” the other said, “If you wanted me to come back, all you had to do is ask.”

            Elizabeth blushed, “I’m good for now,” she tried to play it off, but she was already thinking about it again, “I just got one question, what are you?”

            “You should know, your fingers did find them after all,” Elizabeth swore she could hear the smirk in that sentence.

            “I want to hear you say it,” Elizabeth said, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

            “Fine,” the being sighed, “I’m a succubus, is that what you wanted to hear?”

            Elizabeth paused, the demoness turning around on the couch, “O…Ok,” she steadied herself, “What does that mean for us? I mean, you did that whole thing.”

            “We’re bound together, when you die, I get your soul,” the succubus explained, “Until then, I’m a pseudo servant. I’m not going to do everything you ask, but if you’re nice enough, you never know.”

            “So I can technically order a second round,” Elizabeth said, not knowing where that surge of confidence came from.

             The demon chuckled, “Slow down there, beautiful, you’ve done nothing but sleep for two days. You should eat something before you pass out. I’m not ready to collect just yet.”

            At that moment, Elizabeth stomach let out a massive growl, her partner chuckled at the display, “Come on, I’ll make you something.”

            As the succubus made Elizabeth eggs, the girl realized something, she had never gotten a name.

            “So what do I call you,” Elizabeth asked, “I can’t just call you ‘slave’ everywhere we go.”

            “First, I’m not a slave, but I can make you one if you want,” her lover said, smile exuding danger, “But I can give you a name,” the demoness made a harsh noise and several growls, “You get that?”

            Elizabeth just shook her head, “Figures, well, you can call me Lydia, Lydia Thorn.”

            “Lydia, what made you choose that,” Elizabeth asked.

            “Old identity,” The demoness smirked, “This isn’t my first time doing this. Now, eat up, we should probably let the police you’re not dead. Also, sorry about your phone, the ritual fried the circuitry.”

            Elizabeth just shook her head, she couldn’t believe how relaxed she was with this situation. As she ate, she felt her new partner staring at her, almost as if the demoness was as confused about the situation as she was.

            “What,” Elizabeth asked, looking up from her plate of eggs.

            “I’m just trying to figure out how you are so calm about this,” Lydia said, “Like, getting your soul taken is a big deal. Are you sure you’re okay with this, we can still call this off, you got another 12 hours before this is permanent.”

            Elizabeth was a little surprised that this demon was caring about her well-being, but she wasn’t wrong. The prospect scared her, it just wasn’t her top priority at the moment. She had too many questions after her suspicions were confirmed.

            “In truth, I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this,” Elizabeth stated, a little sheepish, “I have no idea how this works and the few stories I’ve heard about succubi ended with the human party dead at the end.”

            Lydia audibly growled, muttering to herself loud enough for Elizabeth to hear.

            “Neo has one bad string of masters in the 1300’s and we all get a reputation because of it,” Lydia sighed, turning to her new ‘master’, “Ok, since I didn’t realize how off modern perception of us is, I’ll give you the short version. You’re technically my master while I’m on the human plane, in exchange, I get your soul when you die. The actuality of the situation is a slightly parasitic relationship, my bond to you allows me stay on the human plane until you die, but your soul is what I’m actually bonded to, so it comes back with me when you die. Usually, the soul is made into a minor succubi or incubi in order to break the bond. The few good masters get a special position, you basically become an equal of your former servant, but instead of becoming a demon, the bond becomes permanent.”

            “So if I’m good to you I get to stay with you forever, what happens if I’m bad,” Elizabeth asked that question out of curiosity, but felt like she knew the answer.

            “I devour your soul,” Lydia stated.

            Elizabeth grimaced, she should have seen that coming, but at least she had a good reason to not abuse this potential power.

            “Now come on,” Lydia said, “we seriously need to get you back to your parents, I mean, I loved the alone time, but I’d rather not have this bond end like the last one, not going through that again.”

            “Do I even want to know,” Elizabeth asked, curiosity still getting the best of her, why did this demon make her want to know more.

            “It involved two new identities, a slightly jealous ex, and a psycho in a red dress,” Lydia said as she ran into the bedroom to grab clothes, “I don’t like thinking about that one.”

            Elizabeth was still left with questions, but they could wait, for now she prevent the start of a statewide manhunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be updated every Halloween, and for if anyone is wondering on how I did the chant, it's [this song](https://youtu.be/v9wJUSUTpCg), translated into French and reversed...that took longer than the rest of this work took to write.
> 
> Also, sorry it's been so long, this was my final project for a creative writing course, and after looking it over again, I decided to post it here. School's still big right now, so it will be awhile before I start up anything again, hopefully over winter break.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; With the exception of my OC's(labeled as such) the RWBY series, as well as many of the characters in this story are property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.
> 
> If you wish to get to know the characters of this story more, check out my tumblr, [RWBY-Scattered Petals-AU](https://scatteredpetals-au.tumblr.com) for more. Thank you all.


End file.
